


Rite of Spring

by ClockworkQuill



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bad Sex, Classical Music, Deepthroating, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Like hilariously bad, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/pseuds/ClockworkQuill
Summary: After the event in Naked Now, Tasha decides she'd like to explore more sexual situations with Data.





	Rite of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reyka_Sivao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/gifts).



> Okay so my good friend Reyka_Sivao asked specifically for this scenario, of Data/Yar, and a dildo mask. How that became this mess I've no clue.
> 
> Welcome to Kinktober everyone here have some hilarious bad sex.

 

Ever since that time with Data Tasha couldn't stop thinking about it. Her few sexual encounters after leaving that shitshow of a planet she had grown up on were pretty terrible. They had all been stiff and awkward and mostly with men that Tasha planned on never seeing again. With Data everything had been different. She didn't love him exactly, or at least she wasn't in love with him. But she cared for the android greatly, and being with him sexually had been easy, and relaxed. She might've been high off her ass at the time, but it was usually true for her when it came to sex. But she had never felt comfortable with the experience afterwards before. Until Data.

 

Tasha wasn't sure what to do. She could approach Data, see if he would be interested in another go. But he was her coworker, her friend. It felt idiotic to consider risking that friendship for a roll or two in the bunk. But she couldn't get it out of her head. Deanna of course, and told her to absolutely go for her desires, was so sure it would all work out in the end. More sure than Tasha would ever be, she was sure. And yet Tasha still found herself outside of Data's quarters. She stood there for several minutes before requesting entrance.

 

"Hello Data," Tasha tried to hide the awkwardness from her voice as the door opened, showing Data in full uniform.

 

“Hello Tasha. I was not expecting you. Do you want to come in?”

 

“Thank you.” Tasha walked through the door, it was a relief to be out of the open, where people could see her. This was awkward enough without other people being able to watch.

 

“May I inquire what tis visit is about? I had not expected a social engagement at this time.”

 

“Two reasons, I like spending time with you Data, you’re my friend. But I have a proposal for you as well.”

 

“Sit. And explain this proposal to me…”

  
-o-

  
This wasn't the first time that Tasha waited outside Data's door waiting for one of their scheduled sex appointments, but every time still was as awkward as the first. Tasha hurried in as soon as the door wooshed open.

 

"Hello Tasha," Data said.

 

Tasha couldn't help but smile, "Hi Data. What is the plan for tonight?"

 

"We are to be experimenting with a mask. A dildo mask as you called it."

 

Tasha blinked for several seconds. She had been more than a little drunk the night they had come up with the different things for them to try. She remembered several things but decidedly not that one. "Okay then," Tasha said, "Are you ready to get started?"

 

Data led Tasha back to his bunk. It wasn’t strictly necessary, Data being an android, but he had the same crew quarters of any other officer his rank. And it definitely made their little ‘experiments’ easier. On the nightstand was a black mask that would cover all of data’s face. Where is mouth would be there was a gag on the inside and a dildo on the outside. Next to the mask was a bottle of lube.

 

Data went to pick up the mask, “Will you help me put this on Tasha?”

 

“Sure.” Tasha said taking the mask from him. “Sit on the edge of the bunk. A little bit more forward. That’s good.” Tasha straddled Data’s lap before investigating the mask. There was a seam along the back of it using some sort of fastening she had ever seen before. “Data, do you know what this is, along the back here.”

“It is an ancient type of fastening usually used on clothes or other fabric based materials. My database references it as a zipper.”

 

Tasha smiled. It was just like her friend to do this. “Alright Data but how do you use it?”

 

Data pointed to a tab at the base of the hood. “If you pull piece one way, towards the crown in this instance, it will unlock this plastic material along the seam. If you pull it in the opposite direction it should reseal.”

 

Tasha unzipped the hood and held the inside up in front of Data’s face. “I’m pretty sure you’re suppose to bite down on that rubber piece Data.”

 

“I am aware,” Data replied around the gag.

 

Tasha closed the hood, careful not to catch any of Data’s hair in this zipper contraption. She then sat back to look at it. It was rather… unnerving to be sitting in someone’s lap and still being face to phallus. And having the hood and dildo be the same glossy sheen of black made it all feel especially impersonal. Almost as if the

person before her, underneath her was little more than a tool for her own pleasure. It was both unnerving and somewhat freeing.

 

Data squeezed her hand once, the signal they had decided on for a check in when one of the other of them were unable to speak. “I’m fine Data,” she said, squeezing his hand back twice. “I’m just taking everything in.”

 

Muffled by the gag came the response, “You in fact to not seem to be taking anything into yourself.”

 

Tasha laughed, but it broke through her stiff composure. “It’s an expression Data.” She scooted forward on his lap however and took the head of the silicone protuberance into her mouth. She had never done this with a toy before. It wasn’t exactly cold, but it was certainly cooler than any man she had taken into her mouth before. It smelled better too. And yet part of the strangeness of it was the lack of that musk. The sensation in her mouth was close enough to giving head, but that, headiness and the interaction was missing.

 

Tasha let go of the face-cock with a pop. “Hey Data, can you try humming into the gag? Something to get some vibration through the rubber.”

 

Tasha licked the dildo thorough before sucking it into her mouth again and working her way towards the base. She had managed to work the head of the head of it into her throat, swallowing a few times before she realized Data’s humming followed a pattern. Coughing and laughing she pulled herself off quickly enough she would have fallen to the floor if Data had not caught her. “Really Data? The Rite of Spring?”

 

"You told me to hum. I did so."

 

"I didn't mean hum a tune."

 

"In the future you will have to be more precise in your instructions."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this one was also going to include the face sitting prompt but I decided to finish it on a punchline.
> 
> As always, praise, complaints, comments, criticism, off topic conversations all welcome here and very much adored (or over on my Tumblr if you don't want to air your grievances or critiques in a public forum. That's cool too.)
> 
> Speaking of, y'all can reach me at [ clockwork-quill ](https://clockwork-quill.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
